


Tease

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little cross dressing, AU, Bottom!Scott, Detention, Dry Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Public Sex, Punishment Sex, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott in lace panties, Sexting, Spanking, and being a sex kitten, getting hard in detention, poor isaac, sex in school, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's got detention and Scott thinks it would be fun to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Isaac groaned in boredom as he sat in detention. He understands you can't go around punching students in the face but Daehler deserved it not to mention he had a date with Scott. After their one night stand, Harley had busted into Isaac's dorm room and told him off and at practice Stiles punched him. Isaac and Scott made out in the showers and maybe Scott wasn't as innocent as Isaac thought. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with a sigh of relief.

His mouth dropped open as he stared at a picture Scott scent him. It was of Scott in one of the boys' bathrooms. He was biting his lip, his shirt riding up to show off his abs, and his right hand was holding down the side of his pants while his left held his phone. That wasn't the even the worst (best) part. Isaac could just see the beginning of a pair of black laced panties. Oh God, what the actual fuck?

To:Scotty  
_The hell r u doing?!_  
From:Scotty  
_Was getting bored. Had 2 entertain myself ;)_

Scott sent another picture. In this one his pants were open and, dear God, he was touching himself. Isaac took in a deep breath and held back a moan. He was in a class with six other students and a teacher and really didn't want to have to explain why he had a boner.

To:Scotty  
_You're going 2 get me in more trouble!_  
From:Scotty  
_I like my boys bad, u know that._

Another picture. Scott's pants were pulled down and his hand was running across the lace.  
"Fuck!" Isaac hissed under his breath as his pants grew tight. He's going to murder Scott. How was he suppose to explain his boyfriend sending him pornographic images to The Dean?

From:Scotty  
_I wish u were here :(_

Scott sent another picture. The panties were around his thighs and he was stroking himself. Fucking hell, Isaac was so going to kill him. He adjusted his pants slightly.

From:Scotty  
_I want 2 play Baby._

Another picture. It was almost the same as the one before but he had the hem of his shirt between his teeth and his hand was covered in cum. Isaac let out a moan which he disguised as a cough and shook his head. Fuck he's gonna cum like some fifteen year old that just went through puberty. Scott sends another picture. He's licking his cum-covered hand. Holy shit!

From:Scotty  
_Come play w/ me Izzie._

Isaac growled lowly, he was so done. Screw detention. He got up from his seat and left the room without a word. He could hear the teacher calling after him but he honestly didn't give two fucks anymore.

To:Scotty  
_Where r u?_  
From:Scotty  
_Science wing's bathroom._

Scott was sitting on top the sink counter when Isaac arrived.  
"I will slaughter you." Isaac hissed as he crushed their lips together. Scott threw his head back and laughed.  
"Don't be such a party pooper." He joked. He has spent way too much time with Isaac. Isaac growled and sucked in bruises on Scott's neck.  
"Fucking tease." He muttered. "You couldn't wait?" Scott shook his head. "I think you should get punished for it." He didn't give Scott a chance to reply. He grabbed Scott's hand a led him into an empty classroom. He pushed the other boy against the teacher's desk and kissed him hard. He pulled away and turned Scott over before pulling down Scott's pants and the soiled panties he still had on. Isaac groaned at seeing them and Scott's glorious ass but remindedicated himself that he was "punishing" Scott.  
"What are-?" Scott started but was cut off by Isaac's hand coming down hard on his ass. His eyes widened and he moaned. "Fuck!" He hissed.  
"Like that Baby?" Isaac asked. Scott whimpered and nodded. "Such a pain slut for me." Scott keened.  
"God Isaac!" Scott groaned as he braced himself against the desk. Scott only got ten hits this time. He shivered as Isaac said this. There would be a next time.  
"Such a naughty little boy teasing me with those pretty panties. You're suppose to be the good boy, Scott." Then Isaac fucked him- didn't even prep him (which means it hurt like hell)- it was rough and raw and he loved every second of it.  
"So good Isaac, harder please!" Scott begged.  
"Fuck!" Isaac growled. "So fucking good, always so good for me Scotty. Such a good boy." Scott had come at least twice but it was so much all at once that he doesn't even know if he only came twice.  
"Oh my god." He said after Isaac finally came. "Is sex always mind blowing or is it just you? Even punishment sex is amazing." Isaac laughed. 

Scott was headed back to his dorm now. His ass was an angry, red color and it hurt to walk (which was a sign that he got fucked into oblivion) but it was worth it.  
"Scott, let me use your phone!" Stiles shouted as he walked in. He tossed Stiles is phone without thinking. He couldn't believe Isaac spanked him. Stiles shrieked from where he was sitting. "He's gonna do what to you?!" Scott snatched his phone away and deleted all the dirty messages he and Isaac sent each other.


End file.
